


Comfort

by valikath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kazekage Temari, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/pseuds/valikath
Summary: Tenten comforts Temari after a long day of being the Kazekage.
Relationships: Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Comfort

Temari has spent all day at the office dealing with stubborn council members and doing paperwork. Tenten always said it was a good thing Temari was so stubborn or she never would have survived the first year of Kazekage duties. Nevertheless, it was exhausting to hold your ground against 12 stubborn old people almost all day. 

All she wanted to do was come home and curl up with her wife and fall asleep while watching a movie she didn’t really care about. 

As Temari entered their home she could hear the sound of the television playing in the background as well as the sound of Tenten laughing at whatever show she was watching. She began to take her hair down, wrapping the rubber bands around her wrist. Temari smiled at the sound of her wife’s laughter before she made her way towards the living room where she found Tenten sprawled out on their couch with her head resting against the arm of the chair. 

She leaned over the back of the chair so she was face to face with Tenten , who smiled up at her and said, “Welcome home, Honeybunch.” 

Temari grimaced at the nickname, but Tenten could see the amusement in her eyes as she replied, “What, no welcome home kiss before you start with the awful nicknames? No, ‘How was your day, Temari?” Tenten just snickered as she leaned up to kiss the blonde woman. 

Tenten smiled into the kiss and hummed as she pulled away from Temari. Tenten was leaning up on her elbows with her head tilted to the side as she asked “How was your day, Tema-chan?” in a teasing voice. Temari glared at the brunette before rolling her eyes shoving away from the couch. Tenten just laughed at her response and sat up on her knees so she could see Temari.

“It was long and hard,” Temari called out over her shoulder as she opened the cabinet to pull out a glass.

“That’s what she said!” Tenten shouted as she crawled off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She was already wearing her pajamas, a pair of black shorts and a huge red shirt she had probably gotten from Gai (Gai gave away some of his cheesy t-shirts when he was moving in with Kakashi and Temari was pretty sure Tenten had taken half of them). Temari snorted at the joke, trying her hardest not to actually give her wife the satisfaction of a laugh. Temari felt Tenten’s arms wrap around her waist from behind as she fixed herself a glass of water. “Sorry, sorry,” Tenten giggled as she rested her chin on Temari’s shoulder, “Was it the Council again?” 

Temari took a gulp of cold water before she sat the glass down on the counter and turned around to face Tenten, resting her long arms on her wife’s shoulders and letting out a long, tired sigh. “It always is, they’re just so stubborn,” she groaned “I feel like I can’t even blink without them trying to argue with me or say that I’m making too many changes.” Temari twirled a strand of Tenten’s hair as she sighed again, “It’s just so exhausting sometimes, I just want to help the people of Suna.” Tenten gave Temari a sympathetic look as she leaned forward and pressed her face into the crook of Tenten’s neck, “I’m just so tired.” Her words were muffled and Tenten could feel Temari’s breath on her shoulder. 

Tenten rubbed her hands up and down Temari’s back soothingly and turned to kiss Temari’s hair before whispering a small “I know” and pulling her wife closer. “It’s a hard job, but you’re probably the best Kazekage that Suna has ever had, Tema-chan.” 

“Probably?” Temari muttered, her voice muffled by Tenten’s shirt. 

“You know I don’t know anything about the other Kazekage’s but I just assume you’re the best because I love you.” Tenten stated and grinned as Temari quietly muttered an “I love you too” before forcing herself to let go of the smaller woman and lean against the kitchen counter once more. She reached back to grab her glass of water before taking another sip from it. Tenten watched as the blonde ran her hand through her hair before stopping at her neck. 

“Besides,” Tenten grinned as she watched Temari take another sip of her water, “Just imagine if they had made Gaara the Kazekage.” Temari laughed and immediately started choking on her water. Tenten patted her back as Temari had a coughing fit. She finally managed to swallow the water and reached out to swat Tenten on the arm but missed as Tenten giggled and moved just out of her reach. 

“You almost made me choke!” Temari yelled. 

“It’s not my fault you laughed, I didn’t make you do that” Tenten said matter-of-factly. 

Temari scoffed and crossed her arms, “Please, that worked on Gai and Lee but you know I know better.” 

Tenten had that stupid grin on her face, “Yeah, I sure hope so after all these years.”

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too.” Tenten grinned as she closed the distance between herself and Temari, she wrapped her arms around Temari’s waist once again before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Temari smiled into the kiss and wrapped arms around Tenten’s neck. 

Temari pulled away from the kiss, a soft smile still on her face before she said “Alright, I’m going to bed.” She kissed Tenten on the cheek before pulling herself from the brunette’s grasp. Tenten pouted as Temari turned away from her. 

“You haven’t even eaten yet!” She called out to Temari.

“Just bring it to me in bed.”   
“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tenten stated before pulling Temari’s food out of the fridge and heating it up for her. Temari made her way to the bedroom and slowly changed into her pajamas before flopping onto the bed. She hadn’t moved from the position when Tenten came in with her dinner, it wasn’t until Tenten had sat down that Temari mustered the strength to pull herself up. 

“Thank you.” Temari said softly as Tenten handed her the tray of food. 

“Anytime, Tema-chan” She said teasingly. 

Temari rolled her eyes, “Don’t call me that.”

“You didn’t even notice it earlier,” Tenten scoffed.

“Well I noticed it this time.” 

“Just admit that you like that name, Tema-chan” Tenten said those last words in a singsong voice.

“I will never admit that.” 

“Because it’s true?” 

“Because it’s not!” 

Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes as Temari ate and Tenten let the noise of the TV fill the silence. Out of nowhere Tenten suddenly said, “Y’know you never asked me how my day was.” 

Temari rolled her eyes at Tenten’s pouting for deciding to entertain her, “How was your day, Tenten?” 

“Oh, I didn’t do anything today,” She grinned. 

Temari glared at her wife before muttering “I hate you” and shoving some food in her mouth. 

“I’m kidding!” Tenten giggled before saying in a more serious tone, “I’m sorry the Council keeps giving you such a hard time.” 

“It’s okay,” Temari sighed, “I knew from the beginning that it was going to be a part of the job, I just don’t think I ever thought about how tiring it would be.” 

“I’m proud of you,” Tenten said with a soft look in her eyes as she squeezed her wife’s unoccupied hand.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, thank you for reading! this was supposed to be a short story of Tenten pranking Temari but then one thing led to another and bam you got this instead. I hope you enjoy it! you can find me on twitter @kakashitzu or on tumblr @valikath sorry if you didn't like it or if there were any inaccuracies idc about canon at this point.


End file.
